Red Moon
by bulababe123
Summary: There hasn't been a new Vegeta/ Pan story in forever and so I decided to try to write one. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please, it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

RED MOON by Sierra Sweigert

Setting: Set in the future, the world has been at peace. Everyone has become "soft" as Vegeta would say except for Vegeta and Pan who has been training with Vegeta ever since she was 13 in hopes of becoming a super sayian. This story mostly focuses on a relationship between Vegeta and Pan though there are others. Don't like, Don't Read. Warnings: Will have intense lemons and fighting. R & R

Pan: 19

Bra: 19

Trunks:29

Goten: 28

Vegeta: (age unknown, probably mid 50's)

Gohan: 38

Pan pov

Sweat poured down my face as fought the extra gravity while trying to dodge the blast the bots sent at me. I had been training for five hours now and it was taking it's toll, the blast were getting harder and harder to avoid. I was just about to call it quits when the machine shut off and the door opened. I looked up and saw Vegeta walk in. I powered down and dropped to the floor. "Oh hey Vegeta? What are you doing here?" he didn't answer as he began to stalked towards me an unfamiliar animalistic look in his eyes. I began to feel extremely self-conscious, I was training in only a tight fitting pair of short shorts and a sports bra. Since I was often training it was pretty normal for me to walk around in outfits like this and I'd never given it a second thought before. But with Vegeta's eyes practically feasting on my body I wished I was wearing something a little less revealing. I couldn't understand, why was Vegeta acting like this? I didn't have much more time to think as he suddenly lunged forward pressing me against the wall with a growl. His body was flush against mine and I momentarily lost my train of thought I felt his hard muscled chest against me. His eyes bored into mine and he slowly inclined his head as if he was going to kiss me. Instead he pressed his lips just under the tip of my ear and then drug his lips down my neck to my collarbone. He inhaled deeply. "Tomorrow is the day of the red moon. None of us will be able to control ourselves. You and Bra must be ready. Tomorrow will be the day you will be chosen as mates," he said in a husky voice. The he pressed his body tighter against mine and brought his lips back up to my ear. " and tomorrow night we will celebrate you becoming my mate." Then in a flash he was gone and I slid down to the floor. My head was still spinning from Vegeta's words, become his mate, they won't be able to control themselves. Who? Who won't be able to? I shakily got to my feet and started run for capsule Corp. I have to go talk to bra.

_Hey! Sorry it's a short chapter. What do you think? This is my first story I have ever posted, I have written more chapters, but I wanted to see what the response to this one is. I love constructive criticism so give me any ideas to make it better._

_Thanks _

_Sierra_


	2. Chapter 2

Bra was sitting at the counter eating lunch when I burst in, eyes wide. "Bra! You are not going to believe what just happened", I shouted shaking her friend by the shoulders.

" Ahhhh, Pan my neck is sensitive. Jeez, just tell me", Bra said.

"Sorry. This is crazy though. I think your dad just hit on me!" I exclaimed.

"What! Are you serious? My dad! Why?" Bra asked. "He said something about there being a Red Moon tomorrow and no one being able to control themselves. I don't know it was really confusing", I explained.

"Ok Pan, don't worry. I'll go to Mom's archives downtown and do some research on it and then I'll come back later tonight and we will figure all of this out. Just say here for now and out of my Dad's way before I get back ok. You can hang out in my room, he won't go in there" Bra assured me.

I nodded. " Ok Bra, just hurry back. If Vegeta was telling the truth then the red moon is tomorrow and I'm in deep trouble," I said.

She looked at me solemnly, "Don't worry Pan, we will figure it out," she said softly. Then she gave me a soft hug and ran out the door and I was left with my thoughts.

I continued to think about what Vegeta had said. Me mate him? It seemed ridiculous. He was more than twice my age. *Sure doesn't look that old and he does look really sexy in those spandex shorts. Stop it! I couldn't mate Vegeta even if I thought he was hot, I'm with Trunks, and I love him. My mind was spinning and exhaustion took over. I had trained for so long maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. I lay down on Bra's bed and slipped into unconsciousness.

The scene came into focus slowly. I was with Vegeta in the gravity room and we were fighting. The intense gravity was pulling my body down and I could barely dodge his attacks. Then suddenly the gravity became too much and I started to fall to the floor.

The next thing I knew Vegeta's strong arms were around me holding me up, his intense onyx eyes boring into mine. Then Vegeta's lips crushed my own as his hands began to explore my body. He tried to take his time, caressing my collarbone, tracing my ribs, but soon began to become desperate. He tore off my bra, taking one of my nipples in his mouth and sucking hard as I screamed and moaned beneath him.

His fingers moved to my shorts and he thrust his hands inside and immediately shoved two fingers up my warm cunt. My back arched and a silent scream of ecstasy escaped my lips. He growled sexily at my reaction and then pulled my shorts and underwear down to my knees. He then got a mischievous look on his face and then slowly bent his head between my legs and kissed my hot core before slowly beginning to lick. I screamed and thrashed. He was tortuous, going painfully slowly and bringing me to the brink over and over again but never let me to go over. " Pleeease Vegeta," I nearly sobbed. "Please what?" he asked in a playful tone before thrusting his tongue slowly into my depth.

"Oh my god! Please take me, right now," I ordered. He wasted no time, stripping off his shorts he lined up to my core and thrust in deeply moaning huskily. My eyes rolled back into my head. I was so close.

"Faster Vegeta, faster", I breathed. He moaned deeply. "Soooo tight, oh Pan baby. You're so wet and ready for me", he said huskily. He began thrusting then at a rapid pace, all control lost he went super sayian. I screamed as the amazing power coursed through me and my pleasure peaked. We came screaming together before falling into a sweaty heap. He kissed my forehead softly, "I love you Pan." I smiled, "I love you too Geta."

I awoke with a start. "What the fu-"

Alright there was the first lemon. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone for your awesome feedback! I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update the story, I've had a lot going on the past few weeks, but I should finally be able to update more._

_Much Love,_

_Sierra_

I sat straight up in Bra's bed, mouth gaping. It had seemed so real. I grazed my fingers over my skin. I could almost still feel him touching me. I shook my head. This was no time to think like that. I closed my eyes and took two deep breaths trying to slow my heartbeat. I needed to talk to Bra; maybe she has found something out. I hopped up out of the bed and stretched slowly. My clothes slightly stuck to my sweaty skin from my dream. I frowned. Maybe it would be better to take a shower and change first.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and grabbed a towel from Bra's closet and then skipped down the hallway into the bathroom. The hot water felt magnificent on my skin, releasing the tension from my muscles and calming my heart. I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold and then I finally shut it off and stepped out into the wide bathroom. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off, being slightly annoyed with myself for forgetting to bring clothes with me to change into. 'Oh well' I thought to myself and walked out into the hall to bra's room.

And ran straight into a hard naked chest. The impact through me completely off balance and I started to fall, before two strong arms reached out and caught me. I looked up in horror at Vegeta's slightly surprised face. "Hello Onna", he said gruffly. "Uhhhh Hi Vegeta," I responded meekly. I was frozen in shock; Vegeta's bare chest was pressed tightly against my body, which was barely covered by the tiny towel. Needless to say, I felt extremely nervous being this close to him, especially after the dream I had. We just stood there for a minute, looking into each other's eyes. But then Vegeta smirked and let his eyes wander over my body and it broke the spell. " Um Vegeta, can you let me go. I need to go change", I said softly.

His smirk widened and he brought his lips close to my ear. " What makes you think I want you to change clothes," he said gravely squeezing me a little tighter to his body. But then his arms loosened and I dropped to the floor, hitting my tailbone hard. "Ouch," I exclaimed rubbing my backside as Vegeta walked away chuckling.

I scowled after him, picking myself up off the floor and stalking to Bra's room. I sifted quickly through her clothes and decided on a pair of dark blue skinny with a tight asymmetrical black top paired with my favorite sneakers, then I grabbed a brush and pulled it quickly through my hair before pulling it up into a tight pony tail. Just as I was about to leave the room though my phone rang. I scooped it off the bed stand and flipped it open, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello", I said.

"Pan! Thank god you answered. You are not going to believe what I found out about the Red Moon", Bra exclaimed.

"What'd you find out?" I asked.

"We are both in trouble Pan. There's too much to tell you over the phone though. Come meet me downtown at the Capsule Corp office and we will talk about it." She said.

"Ok, I'll be right there. See you in a bit." I responded.

"OK Pan. Just hurry. We don't have much time." Bra insisted.

"Ok. I'm coming." I said. I paused for a second, pressing my hands to my head and taking a deep breath. Then I grabbed my bag and ran outside and started flying to capsule corp. 'Oh god I hope Bra found out what's going on. I need to know what's happening to me. Hold on Bra, I'm coming' Then I picked up my speed and jetted off towards Capsule Corp.

What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Anything I should change. Sorry this was more of a plot-building chapter. I Promise the next will have more going on.

Much Love,

Sierra.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting with Bra

My heart beat furiously as I flew to downtown.

What the hell was going on? What does the red moon mean? What are Bra and I going to do? There were too many questions I need answers to. And what about trunks?

_Trunks_

My loyal sweet amazing boyfriend. How would he take it if he knew his own father, the man that had rejected him the moment he had decided not to train anymore, was trying to take me as a mate?

I shuddered. I had seen trunks angry once before and it was not a pretty sight. And it would hurt him, knowing his own father was making a play for his long time girlfriend. It would tear him apart.

_And what if I actually mated with Vegeta..._

That thought caught me up short. What the hell! Why am I thinking like this? Trunks! Trunks, Trunks, Trunks. He is my prince charming. He is the one who has always been there for me. The perfect boyfriend, so caring and thoughtful and sweet.

'And boring...' my treacherous mind thought.

"Stop it!" I yelled out loud, before taking two big breaths.

"This is not the time to think about stuff like that," I said to myself, gritting my teeth and willing the thoughts and images of Vegeta out of my head. I had to focus and get to Bra.

I closed my eyes, took one more big breath, and then let my mind shut down as I streaked across the sky to the Capsule Corp office.

I touched down only minutes later and sprint straight through the front doors and up to the secretary's desk.

"I need to speak with Bra Briefs please," I said quickly.

A very ditzy looking brunette sat behind the counter and looked up at me very slowly before answering.

" Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a sickly sweet baby tone that made me want to cringe.

I shook my head. " No, I don't. But she knows I'm comin-"

"No one gets in without an appointment." she interrupted flashing me an enormous grin.

I gritted my teeth. She was really starting to annoy me. "Look" I said sharply, " I am a close personal friend of Bra and we have something very important we need to talk about."

"But you didn't make an appointment?" she asked stupidly. " I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to let anyone in unless-"

"NO I DID NOT MAKE A FUCKING APPOINTMENT!" I roared, completely losing my temper. "I NEED TO SEE BRA NOW! SO EITHER YOU LET ME IN OR I SWEAR I'LL BLAST MY WAY THROUGH!"

There was a beat of dead silence as she gaped at me, a look of horror in her eyes. Then, slowly, her eyes still on me, she pressed down on a button on her desk and the door into the main building opened.

" Thank you," I snarled walking through the door and setting off for bra's office.

I tried to walk calmly, but when I say the door to bra's office I had to pull on all of my self-control to not sprint headlong down hall.

I could see her shadow pacing rapidly through the thick glass panels that made up her office walls. Finally I reached the door I quickly twisted the handle and slipped inside.

Bra practically jumped on me when she saw me. " Pan! Pan! Pan! Oh my god! We are in so much trouble! This is so bad!" she shrieked at me.

" Ah Bra! Bring it down a decibel please. What did you find out?" I asked.

She stepped back from me and continued manically pacing around the room, wringing her hands together.

I'm sorry. I'm just so freaked out Pan. This situation is so messed up," she stated.

She paused, leaning against her desk before continuing again.

"Apparently the Red Moon was a annual occurrence that happened on Planet Vegeta before it was blown up. Its purpose was to send all bachelor males and newly matured females into crazed state of need so that they would mate and create more sayians."

"This had to happen because sayians are warriors and so didn't want children to slow them down so they wouldn't normally mate on their own," she explained.

I gaped at her in horror. " But this has never happened before." I choked out, my mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"I'm getting to that," bra said. " The effect of the red moon on sayians was started by my dad's great grandfather. Apparently what happened was the sayian population was going down because not many were mating and he saw that."

"Afraid of his race dying out," she continued, "he made some of the few inventors of Planet Vegeta concoct a liquid that when ingested caused a reaction when the moon was present to want to mate."

"However he realized that if this occurred every month, it would be madness so the liquid was specially made to cause reactions only when the red moon is present which, as you already know is once a year. Once the liquid was finished it was incorporated into the water supply and bam! Sayian babies everywhere."

She paused, looking at me with hopeless eyes.

"Pan, the effect of the red moon on sayians didn't stop when they no longer ingested the liquid. It became passed down genetically."

"That means that everyone who has sayian blood will be affected by it. Gohan, Goten, my dad, and my brother will all be effect since none of them have sayian mates."

"You were right though when you said this has never happened here before. But that is because the red moon only happens on earth every 2 years and it only has an effect on sayian males and females if there are female sayians of age present."

She stopped again, closing her eyes. " Pan, we both became of age in the last two years."

"But then what will happen to us on the night of the Red Moon?" I asked terrified.

Bra turned and looked out the window as she spoke. "According to the archives my mom had on the day of the Red Moon, the males that are most suited to a female sayian will fight for her and then who ever wins is the one that will mate with her. That way it would ensure strong offspring. Also that male will be with her for life. They create a bond the night of Red Moon that can't be broken."

Bra turned around and looked me solemnly. "That means Pan, that tomorrow night you are either going to mated to my dad or trunks and I'm going to be mated to either Gohan or Goten and there is nothing we can do about it.

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been having writers block. I tried to make this one longer. What do you guys think? Next chapter will be the day of the Red Moon =)_

_Much love,_

_Sierra_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I've been really super busy getting ready to head off to college in a couple days, but I finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I own nothing! _

_Enjoy =)_

PAN POV

I was in complete and utter shock as I slowly flew home. I couldn't believe everything Bra had said. There was no way I could be mated tomorrow; I was only 19 for god sakes! Didn't I even get a choice in the matter? I paused in mid-air as silent tears began to stream down my cheeks. I didn't want this. I didn't want all this madness to happen. I allowed myself a moment of self-pity, but then I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes.

There was no point in feeling sorry for myself, the red moon was still happening tomorrow and no amount of tears were going to stop that. I suddenly felt completely drained, it had been a long day, and all this panic about the Red Moon had my body on overdrive. I sped off home. Maybe after a long night of sleep I would think my way out of this situation.

I groaned loudly as my alarm went of the next morning, hitting it multiple times before slamming it against the wall to get it to shut up. It shattered into a thousand pieces. "Shit. Mom's not going to be happy I broke another one," I said to myself, rubbing my hand against my eyes.

I dressed quickly in a tight pair of black yoga pants and a black mid-baring athletic top that crissed-crossed in the back. Then I pulled my long black hair (it was down to my waist) into a high ponytail and then braided it down my back. All the while I thought about what I was going to do about the Red Moon.

If Trunks won the fight then we would mate, which I guess wouldn't be the end of the world since we were already dating. I didn't see myself dating anyone else. I had a lurking suspicion in the back of my mind though that the chance that Trunks would win a battle against his father was slim to none. Vegeta was the far superior fighter and Trunks had given up training a while ago.

OK, what was my next option? I could try and hide from him. No, that would work. Sayian senses are far too keen he would be able to sense my power, and even if he couldn't he could probably sniff me out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed my only chance would be that after Vegeta is done fighting Trunks, he will be tired. At that point it might be possible for me to defeat him. If I could do that, maybe I wouldn't have to mate anyone. It was a long shot, but it was the best idea I had. And with that I shot off to capsule corp. to meet my fate.

My heart was pounding as I landed at capsule corp. I quickly scanned the surrounding area and didn't see anyone, but that meant little. I closed my eyes and felt out everyone's kai. My eyes shot open. He was close. They all were. I momentarily considered changing my mind and running for it, but I saw out of the corner of my eye two specks flying in the air. Gohan and Goten had arrived.

I had filled them in last night of everything they needed to know and we had all agreed to meet at Capsule Corp in the morning to try and figure out our situation. I wiped around as I heard the front door open at Capsule Corp, and Bra,Vegeta, and Trunks walked out.

The full effect of the red moon would not begin until late afternoon, but even so everyone was beginning to feel its pull. As they approached me though I could see the animalistic hunger in their eyes that made my heart beat pick up again. He must have heard my heart beat jump because he smirked at me. I could practically feel the lust coming off of him and it made me shiver, warmth pooling in my stomach. 'STOP IT!' my brain screamed at me, ' You are not supposed to want him!' I was so lost in that moment that I didn't even hear Goten walk next to me until he started speaking. "So what are we going to do?" he asked in a casual tone.

I glared at him. It was like he was asking what were we going to do for a night out. Did he not understand how serious this was? The others seemed to be annoyed with him too, but it was Vegeta who decided to answer him. "Well brat, essentially when the full effect of the full moon takes places, you are going to fight your brother for the right to my daughter. Then whichever one of you win will be her mate. The same goes for me and Trunks, except of course I know who is going to win that battle." he finished with a sly grin.

Goten and Gohan looked at him in disbelief. "Is there no way to get out of this?" Gohan asked in a pleading tone.

I looked at him pityingly. This must be hard, him already having a wife and then me, his daughter being fought for by a man more than 3 times my age. Vegeta scowled, talking in a deadly tone. "No, there is not! Believe me I wish there was a way out of it for my daughter. I can't believe my daughter is going to be mated to either one of you bakas! But the power of the red moon is unstoppable. I will assure you that by the end of today both my daughter and yours will have mates and there is nothing you can do."

Everyone went silent. I suddenly felt extremely weak and my legs failed me. Before I could crumple to the floor though I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "PAN!" I heard my father yell.

"Let her rest" came a gruff voice from above me, "The red moon begins in a few hours and she will need all her strength." Then everything went black.

Ever so slowly I found my way back to my body. I could feel that I was laying in a warm bed. I must be somewhere inside capsule corp. My eyes fluttered opened and I was confused by my surroundings. I had never seen this room before. The bed was huge with a dark cherry frame and royal blue bedding that matched the coloring of the walls. I slipped out of the bed and walked cautiously around the room.

The floor and the dresser seemed to be made of the same wood as the frame, it complimented the room perfectly. I crept slowly in the connected bathroom and was astonished by how beautiful it was. Marble floors with darkly colored sinks and walls with a glass shower and an amazingly large tub. I was so lost in my evaluation I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me. "Decided to take a look around?"Vegeta said softly.

I spun around, my hand immediately going to my chest. "I-I I I...I was just...I mean I...um" I stuttered incomprehensively.

Vegeta smirked and walked closer to me. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked in a joking tone.

He sounded pleased. I frowned and shoved him away from me. "No, I was just surprised" I stated walking away from him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me against him so my back was against his front, his arms wrapped around me. " Your heart says differently Onna." He said slowly running his nose against the back of my neck. "And the pheromones your giving off give you away just as much. You want me just as bad as I want you. And tonight-" He said sexily into my ear, " you will be mine."

Then he let me go and pushed me away and I turned around so I could look at him. He was looking at me with same hunger in his eyes and I felt intense heat begin to pool in my stomach. 'Ok' I admitted to myself, 'He is freaking hot.' Vegeta let out a low chuckle almost like he could hear what I was thinking and then looked at me intensely again. "It's time." He stated.

I followed Vegeta out of his room and into the yard where Gohan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten were already waiting. I noticed they all had intense hunger in their eyes. I walked to them slowly and then looked up in the sky at the moon. It hit me at once when I saw it. My body almost collapsed at the onslaught of pleasure that enter my body. At that moment I wanted nothing more then to pounce on Trunks or Vegeta and have my way with them. There was no way I was going to able to right off Vegeta, the need was too much, and I didn't even want to try. I moaned and Vegeta rubbed a hand over shoulders comforting. "I know Pan. Look away and it will be more bearable. It will soon be over." He said softly.

Then he walked over to the boys while I ran over to sit by Bra a distance away. Then I heard Vegeta say, " Let's begin."

Chaos broke out almost instanteously, all of the guys turning super sayian. Goten turn to Gohan and punched him straight in the gut before grabbing him by the arms and flinging him into a wall. Gohan immerged seconds later, teeth bared and started right back in on the fight. At the same time Vegeta and Trunks were locked in an intense battle. Punches and Kicks were flying everywhere and it was impossible to see who had the up hand. Then suddenly Vegeta powered up to Level two and nailed a kick in Trunks chest. He went flying into a mountainside and slid down the cliff.

He stood up slowly from the rubble shaking slightly. Before he had time to recover, Vegeta was right there. He landed a solid punch right into his son's face and then while Trunks was off balanced shot him with an energy blast. Trunks didn't get up after that. Vegeta walked over to his fallen son and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and taking him back to us.

He walked straight past us into the house, but then returned a few minutes later without Trunks. "The boy is in the regeneration tank. He'll be fine" he stated, then he looked at me and smirked. "Now your mine."

In that moment Gohan fell into the yard limp. Goten floated just above him smiling victoriously at Bra. They were on each other in seconds, kissing each other passionately, Bra wrapping her legs around Goten. I smirked slightly; I had always known Bra had a little bit of a thing for Goten. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Vegeta's arms being wrapped around my waist. "It's our turn my soon to be mate" he said softly.

Then suddenly I was being lifted into his arms bridal style as he ran to his room. He kicked open his door and then laid me down gently on the bed. He took off his boots and shirt before crawl over the bed until he was on top of me, his body flush against mine. He slowly bent his head down and kissed me sweetly. He looked into my eyes, asking silently if he could continue. My body was on fire at this point and all I wanted was to feel his body against mine, moving within me, making me scream his name as he claimed me.

I brought my lips back to his roughly and he moaned into my mouth. Whatever control he had left shattered in that moment. His lips came crushing down on mine as he tore apart my clothes with his hands. Soon I was naked before him and he paused his assault on my lips briefly to stare at me hungrily. Then his lips were back on mine, our tongues fighting for dominance. I moaned deeply, the sound vibrating off our lips.

I felt his lips form a slightly smirk on mine before he made a slow tortuous trail down my body with his tongue. He kissed his way down my neck, biting me softly as he continued down to my collarbone. Then he sucked hard on the sweet spot there and my back arched, the pleasure filling my body to the brink. His tongue continued to trace light patterns in my skin down to my breasts. He kissed my nipple lightly before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, while his other hand kneaded my other breast.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I whimpered slightly, the intensity almost too much. He kissed his way down my stomach, and then finally reached my burning core. He looked up at me mischievously, keeping eye contact as so, sooo slowly he drug his tongue against my wet folds. "Aaaaggghhhh Vegeta! Soooo good. Please Geta please, don't...aahh... stop. I can't take it. Ahhhhh!" I screamed breathlessly as he continued to lick my folds.

He gave me a sly grin. "Oh don't worry Onna. I have no intention of stopping." he growled out. Then he thrust his tongue deep inside hot core over and over again. My body writhed crazily. "Oh god Geta, fuck I'm so close. Pleeeese! I'm so close!" I begged.

"Come for me, Pan." he said before latching his mouth onto my clit and sucking while he fucked me with three of his fingers.

That was all it took to push me over the edge and I came screaming and writhing. I had never had an orgasm that strong before and my body fell limp onto the bed. My eyes were closed and I panted heavily as I tried to get my breath back. I slowly felt Vegeta work his way up my body planting light kisses all over my skin and then opened my eyes as I felt him kiss me gently on my lips.

His expression was one I had never seen before. It was excited and aroused, but also almost...loving? He looked at me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered. Then he smirked sexily at me and said "Your so sexy when you come undone for me. I wonder how much sexier you'll look when you come with me inside you," grinding down on my body.

Heat filled my body as he said that and I felt myself become even more wet. He sniffed the air and growled deeply. " You smell sooo good," he moaned, nuzzling my neck.

Then he kissed me again, more roughly this time and I felt myself kissing him back with just as much intensity. My hands wandered from his back down his hard chest and abs to the top of his spandex shorts. Without a moments hesitation I slipped my hand inside and started to stroke his shaft. He broke our kiss so he could moan and it was my turn to smirk. "You know Vegeta," I said lowly " I think you're wearing too much clothing. Let me help you out of those."

I used his surprise at my forwardness to distract him as hooked my legs around him and flipped him over so that I was on top. I started kissing down his chest, paying extra attention to his abs as I kicked my way down to his shorts. Once there I grabbed the waistband of his shorts and quickly pulled them down. My eyes bugged out for a second as I took in his size. He was huge! At least 9 inches in length with a wide girth. Vegeta chuckled at my expression. "Like what you see Onna?" he asked.

I smiled back at him devilishly, I was going to wipe that smug smile off his face. He gasped, his eyes going wide I suddenly took his whole length in my mouth and sucked. "Ggaaaahh! Pan! " he choked out.

His whole body trembled as I bobbed my head up and down. Suddenly his hands shot out and grabbed me, lifting me off him and flipping me over so I was underneath him again. He chuckled again at my surprised expression, moving his mouth down to my ear. "The first time I cum I want to be inside you," he growled lowly.

I felt him press against my entrance and then he slowly eased inside one inch at a time. My eyes screwed shut as the pain washed over me. He was way bigger than three fingers could ever prepare me for. Once he was fully in, he paused waiting for the signal I was ready. I cautiously nodded my head.

He started to move in and out and gradually the pain disappeared and was replaced by pleasure. "Oh god Vegeta! So good! So good! Please more! Faster Vegeta faster!" I begged.

He growled and began thrusting hard into me. "Jesus Pan, you're so fucking tight!" Vegeta groaned out.

He picked up his pace even more and I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could go deeper. Then he hit something within me and I saw stars. "oh, ooooohhhh god right there Geta, right there. More! More! I'm so close!" I screamed, thrashing.

"I am too Onna. Jesus I'm so fucking close. Oh god Pan, come with Pan. Come with me." Vegeta ordered.

I felt my body tighten up and start clenching down on him. "Oh yes Geta! I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!" I screamed, and I reach upwards and bit down hard on Vegeta's neck.

I felt Vegeta's power surge and he went super sayian thrust in impossible harder before I felt his body tighten to. "PPPPAAANNNN." he yelled as he came deep within me, biting my neck as well.

We both just laid there for a while before Vegeta gently pulled out of me and rolled to my side before pulling me against his waist. I turned and kissed him softly. " I love Geta." I whispered.

"I love you too, my mate." he whispered back before we both slipped in peaceful sleep.

_So? What do you guys think? I love reviews. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not, but I defiantly will listen to what you guys think and then go from there. Sorry, it took so long to write._

_Much love,_

_Sierra_


End file.
